


CAFÉ PIGEON

by House_of_the_Rising_Pluto



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen, Guitars, Inspired by Magic Shop, Magic, Partying, Photography, Series, University, Vampires, Waiters & Waitresses, Witches, happy birthday to me and jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto/pseuds/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto
Summary: You were wondering around Seoul, soaked in rain, looking for a shelter, until you stumbled upon a neon sign that read ‘CAFÉ PIGEON.’
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 6





	CAFÉ PIGEON

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my birthday and I decided to treat myself with a fic to my liking. 
> 
> Happy birthday to me and my long lost twin brother, Jaemin <3

Life of an exchange student in Seoul, South Korea could be lonely sometimes. Mostly, you didn't have time to feel the loneliness when you were busy with practice materials,  
projects and home work. But when you submitted all the work on the August 13th, you realised you had no one to celebrate your birthday with.  
  
The decision to move to Korea had lived in your head without paying rent for many years. At the age of 13, you were too young, at 18, you just started adulting and had to organise your head first, but at 20, you were free as a bird.  
  
Until you were bound by the scholarship to maintain your grades over 90%.  
  
Being a hard working student, you passed everything with ease. But as always, one side had to suffer: the social side.  
  
It wasn't that you were anti-social. No. You did have some friends on the campus, someone to rant to, someone to hug and someone to laugh with, but, at the moment, they were all back at their home countries, spending precious times with their families, that you were spending studying, so when your birth day showed up on your calendar today, you didn't know what to do with yourself.  
  
  


  
After you handed the papers for examination and left the University building, you took your time as you descended the street to the metro station. The August was really humid this year and today, luckily, there was no rain on the forecast. Crickets were making their usual happy noise in the branches that provided the hot asphalt with a little shade and an occasional bird flew over the cloudless sky.  
  
The street was peaceful at 11AM and you were alone on the pedestrian walk. Given the freedom, with no one around, you happily started dancing your current KPOP obsession - Maria. Sadly, you couldn't roll your hips over the ground, you knees would get all scratched and bruised, and considering your summer attire consisted 90% of skirts, you didn't need that in your life.  
  
The entrance into the underground station came into your sight and you were glad to have AC blow over your heated head. Also, to have a tap to fill your water bottle that you emptied over the course of 17 minutes - from university campus to the metro station.  
  
You were glad that only two other people were on the platform with you and didn't pay you a second glance, so you put your earphones on and blasted 'We Young.' At the age of 20 years old, you still had, a what - 15 years before you'd consider yourself a mature person. Hehe.  
  
We hot, we young.  
  
You were glad for having a mask to hide your mouth opening in mute singing, but acting to your reflection on the security glass that divided railway with the platform was probably visible to other humans present.  
  
So what, we gonna have fun, cause we hot and we young.  
  
You'd probably throw your hands up into the air, but... yeah; you still had some sense for public behaviour.  
  
Pat pat of being a semi-normal adult.  
  
What was normal even?  
  
Who cares?  
  
The train came into your sight and the computer lady announced its arrival in 3 languages.  
  
You sat into the half empty car and decided to go to Hongdae and treat yourself.  
  
The ride to Hongdae took about 40 minutes and you had time to listen to all the new songs your favourite artists published in the course of the last 30 days, as well as to read a new chapter of the fanfic you followed weekly.

The station was filled with people as always. Hongdae was one of the best visited places in Seoul. People went there to shop, to party and to study, but many people lived or worked there, too. Your goal today was to have quality time with yourself. You received money from your family as to buy anything you wanted for birthday and you really needed to visit LINE FRIENDS and KAKAO FRIENDS store.

You were too hyped to acknowledge the small dark clouds that started covering previously cloudless sky and carelessly crossed the street to the LINE store. You could buy some of the cute plushies or cushions that the store offered; and they had so many soft kinds. You passed the big bear and took a quick selfie with it. Climbing one flight of stairs, you arrived at the cushion section and spent another 20 minutes choosing the perfect one. Finally satisfied with the shape and texture of one of them (you sadly couldn’t buy them all), with a medium cushion in your hand, you passed the part of the store with colourful stationary that caught you eye. Rainbow pens, notebooks, stickers, sticky notes… ah! You needed them all!

Sadly, you couldn’t buy them all, but you bought a few of the prettiest ones. You paid for them and the cushion down at the register and put the haul into your previously (mostly) empty backpack.

As you exited the store and followed the instructions that the Naver maps app said on how to get to the closest KAKO store, a few droplets of rain fell to your arm. You didn’t pay them much attention, because they were small, probably falling from a passing cloud and will go soon.

You happily went to get a caramel ice cream in the McDonald’s place across the street and munched on it as you went down the road.

However, when you stopped at the red light to cross a street, it seemed like the whole sky was falling apart, how quick the clear sky became dark and heavy rain started falling.

On the street that you were passing by, there was no store or stall selling umbrellas. And you have thought how the monsoon season had passed so you didn’t bring one.  
  
A few moments later, the rain was pouring and every café or shielded place was full of people, as you, drenched, passed them. You already walked 2 streets from where you exited the restaurant with an ice cream, without an umbrella. The hair on your shoulders was wet as never and your clothes stuck to you like your second skin. You’d be concerned about your looks, but thankfully, majority of people on the street suffered the same careless fate of not bringing an umbrella in the time of monsoons and looking like it was a new thing to take a shower outside in clothes.

You still needed to buy some things, but you were already hopeless enough to already go home. The last place that you saw umbrellas at was the LINE store and it wouldn’t make any change now, anyway.

You were walking around the apartment buildings now. There was no chance someone opened a coffee shop here and even less that they had towels for you to dry. You could only wish. There was a bus stop in your sight and you’ll probably just wait there and reschedule shopping for another day. You could catch pneumonia at this rate.

Devastated, you hung your head low and walked quickly as to get less rain into your eyes, but a reflection of a flashing sign in a puddle on the ground caught your eye.

“CAFÉ PIGEON” read in big, neon orange letters. Café!

You made a quick right turn and entered the dimly lit, seemingly nature themed café shop. There were a few soaked chairs and lower tables in front of it and a few mini lemon trees with fruit by the entrance. You went inside, opening the glass door. The bells over it gently chimed and a white parrot in a huge cage welcomed you in.

A wide corridor full of half empty tables on which bonsai palm trees were placed led those who wanted down the stairs, probably under the apartment building. Various little plants and cactuses were on the brick walls, as well as fairy and neon lights in many colours. The central room that you descended into was organised like a bar and had a chandelier with real candles hanging from the ceiling. Coffee machines that varied in size were placed on the work table behind the bar and various kinds of liquor decorated the wall.

The room had an old sewing machine in one corner and knight armour in another. The wall had a few swords and old guns nailed to it and a deck of cards in a glass box over the fire place.

You heard shoes clicking over the brick floor and felt someone approach you from the back. As you turned around, you were face to face with a really handsome waiter, dressed in white shirt and a bowtie, smiling down at you. His gray-ish blue hair was perfectly styled with gel, a few strands loosely sat at his brow.

“How may I help you, miss?” The waiter had such pretty eyes, his long lashes touching his cheeks as he blinked at you in expectation.

You had to remember how talking worked. “I’d like a cup of coffee,” good job.

“Oh, of course. Would you like to sit here,” the waiter said, showing you a seat at the table that had old black and white pictures on the wall at the side. The pictures showed people of different social statuses, dressed in their traditional clothes, posing – or spontaneously standing in the picture.

“Miss, do you need dry clothes, by any chance,” the pretty waiter asked you. You almost said an instant yes, but your brain shoot you some red flags. You heard about cults scamming people to try Hanbok. This place had the unusual aesthetic, but there were too many people just chilling for it to be dangerous. And you were soaked.

“Just to tell you, I’m a poor exchange student. I have no money,” you smiled at him, stating the fact. Your birthday cash was meant to last for a few months. 

The man started chuckling, “oh, no, no, no, no,” curving the last ‘o,’ “we definitely are not one of the cults you see about on the internet. Dry clothes - you do need them. Okay; so, what would you like to drink? The non alcoholic beverages are all 4500 won per glass. We have fruit drinks, coffee, bubble tea… anything you want.” He started swaying on the balls of his feet with hands around his back and a polite smile on the face.

“Just an Americano, please. How many shots of espresso can I get for the price?”

The waiter thought for a second, looking at the ceiling, “no one asked that question yet, but I think the answer is around 10, because our cups fit 250 ml in them,” he nodded and politely smiled.

Who could drink 10 shots and still have their heart in their chest?

“I’ll go with 9, thank you,” and you smiled back.

The man bowed slightly and happily went off to the bar to place the order.

Your attention was bought again by the sewing machine. Your late grandma had one like that and the memory of her almost brought tears to your eyes, but the happy waiter returned with the drink.

“It’s not every day that someone drinks their coffee with more espresso shots than I do. I have to know your name,” he happily asked.

“Well, it’s my birthday, so why wouldn’t I treat myself to a crazy caffeine inducing drink today,” you smiled at him just to see a semi-shocked expression, “I’m y/n, by the way,” and you extended your right hand to politely introduce yourself.

“Jaemin, nice to meet you. We,” he showed between himself and you, “share the same birthday. Tell me if you like the coffee, take a sip.”

“Huh, nice to meet you, then,” and you brought the metal straw to your lips. The coffee was bitter, but the guy in a café in your hometown made it worse. The water and ice cubes added to the sweet aftertaste and the drink was really refreshing, waking up even your deep-in-sleep brain cells.

“It’s good,” you said with wide eyes.

“Yes!” he did a small triumphal fist move. “Yes, it is. I personally picked the bean kind. Now I can’t wait to learn more about you, but we will have to wait for that, because I’m a waiter,” and Jaemin hopped off like that, tapping your shoulder before he disappeared up the stairs to the front.

A pink-ish blond man in high boots and really fashionable grey-black shirt was coming to your table from behind the bar.

“Miss, hi, I’m Jimin, the co-owner of the CAFÉ PIGEON and I’d like to borrow you a dress. I think it would suit you better than the wet clothes; and please, don’t worry, we don’t kidnap people. This is a magic place where your wishes come true. Follow me please,” Jimin said, extending his elbow, like a polite prince, for you to accept, leading you into the back rooms.

The room he led you in had a heavy red curtain behind the dark wooden door. The inside of it looked like a vintage photography studio. There was a cardboard painted moon and a night sky full of beautiful stars painted on the background made of navy black fabric. The whole room was poorly lit but it had a reflector shining light to the closet that was covering a big part of one of the walls. Jimin opened it and revealed all kinds of beautiful dresses and suits that looked like they dated back to early 20th century.

“Have one to your taste. I’ll leave you to it,” he said as he closed the curtains and opened the door, leaving you alone in the room. “Oh, just so you know, I’m standing outside if you need anything,” his smiley face poked from the red.

“Alright, thank you,” you bowed slightly.

All the dresses looked so perfect and expensive, if you were honest. The material of each of them was soft and well taken care of. You didn’t want to put on a too expensive one and later have to pay if anything bad happened to it, so you chose a simple cotton floral dress. The dress was of a dark green colour and the flowers on it faint pink, its length reached just a bit under your knee and it suited your figure well.

You pulled the curtain to side and let yourself out. The gold knob of the door was hard to push down, but it opened with a bit of strength. As you closed the door behind yourself and turned around to look for Jimin and thank him, you saw him standing with a man with light green hair.

His beautiful silk golden robe was almost reaching the floor and the conversation they had stopped as he felt your gaze on his back and turned around.

You could fall to the floor that instant, and from the look of his face, so could he.

“Oh, I let the girl borrow one of your dresses. I hope you don’t mind, because she was pretty much soaked to the bone from the rain,” Jimin introduced you. “I told you it would rain today. Will you give me that charm now, we had a bet, I won,” he extended his palm to the other’s face who just stood and looked at you.

“Oi, land to Taehyung,” Jimin waved in front of the other’s face.

Taehyung shook his head, “woah. I’m sorry. No, of course I do not mind. I love to see my clothes beautifully worn. You will have to pay me for it one day with a photography session, though,” he smirked. “Now, I must know your number, please. You will have to return one of my favourite dresses one day.” Taehyung pulled a note and a pen from his pocket and you dictated him your telephone number.

“Glad to have met you, miss-,” the question of your name was clear in his voice as he shook your hand. His hand was just perfectly warm and big, holding yours and you felt some sparks from where the skin touched skin.

“Y/n, glad to have met you, Taehyung,” you said, looking into his eyes and you could’ve sworn they turned a different colour for a brief moment.

“I have to get back to developing my pictures. See you again, y/n.” And with that, he left behind the wooden door, the golden robe waving through the air behind him.

You returned to your table and your half empty Americano. The last half an hour was more eventful than all that happened in the last month combined.

It must’ve been one of those birthday miracles that turned your life upside down. You hoped, for the best. It wouldn’t be funny if everything that happened here turned out as another cult scam.

“Hey,” a voice cut your mushings, “there are no more guests to serve for now, so I came to bother you again.” Jaemin sat himself across of you. “I have to conduct a research: what is your blood type,” the waiter asked.

“I’m AB+,” you answered, Jaemin’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Same!” he said the word for an extra long period of time, Taking and opening your hand that was placed over the table, holding it in the air with his other, slapping a high five. You started chuckling at his actions.

"And, how old are you turning, again," the pretty waiter asked.

"I'm turning 20 today," you smiled at him.

“Oh, same again! Next one: what is your favourite number,” he asked and bounced slightly in his seat in curiosity.

“It’s 3, don’t tell me it’s the same for you,” he just closed his eyes and nodded surely and slowly.  
  
Jaemin opened his eyes, and then a brightest smile spread across his face. “I always wanted to have a sister. Thank you for coming into my life. Now I have to go. I can hear the guests coming inside. Glad to have met you, twinsie. You’ll always be welcomed here” Jaemin hugged you briefly and hopped up the stairs with a tray in his hand, going back to his work.

You looked after him until he disappeared to the upper room. The cubes of ice in your drink had already melted and you could easily drink the last sips of it.

Just as you put the glass to the table, another man approached you. He was tall and wore a grey suit, buttoning the middle button as he walked towards you. His brown dress shoes were clicking on the brick floor and his dark red hair was slightly bouncing with each step he took.

He approached you with a polite smile and reached as to shake your hand as soon as he stopped a bit in front of you. You looked up from your seat and extended your hand back at him, being polite, but a confused expression played over your face.

“Hello, I am Johnny, the co-owner of this place. Welcome to CAFÉ PIGEON, the place where all of your dreams come true.

“Would you like to work with us?”

Oh, what an interesting birthday it came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, too!  
> I hope you will leave some kudos and comments that are always appreciated <3


End file.
